


Man Eater

by Lukan_T_Owens



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Jack Spicer - Freeform, Jack being adorable, Jack makes some friends, Like fluff that rots your teeth, Lots of fluff when it comes to Remy and Jack, Other, Swearing and posible violance, Xiaolin Showdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukan_T_Owens/pseuds/Lukan_T_Owens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous grab for a new Shen Gong Wu, Jack ends up making friends with a fellow outcast who turns out to be vicious man eating monster from Chinese lore. That if being a younger, energetic and playful version of Master Fung can be considered as being vicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Eater

**Author's Note:**

> This both my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, and my first time posting on here. So critics are very much welcomed.

Jack felt his body slam into the pavement with a sickening crunch. Luckily, his heli-pack took most of the blow. And by the feel of it, it was still intact. That thing was damn near indestructible. It was one of his grandma’s best invention she ever made. Though he was pretty damn sure that he had heli-pack shaped bruise between his shoulder blade. But it could have been worse, his heli-pack could have broken and there would have shrapnel buried in him, or he could have directly hit the stone ground and broken his back or cracked his head.

And speaking of his head, he could feel the back if it throb as black spots danced around his vision. Great, he probably had a concussion. Hopefully it wasn’t that bad. Then again, considering his luck, he should be glad that he wasn’t brain dead already.

He let out a pain filled groan as he turned over onto his stomach. He highly doubted that the xiaolin monks would come looking for him. They were too preoccupied with Hannibal Bean, so that meant that he was on his own now.

Man, everything had been going smoothly. He arrived at the location of the Shen Gong Wu, the location being down town Tokyo and the wu being the Truth’s Light Lantern, about around the time the monks and Hannibal did. The new wu was able to reveal the true form on whoever or whatever its light shined on. In other words, it made such things like Moby Mopher and the Shroud of Shadows useless. Which, as one would expect, was not good for a one Hannibal Roy Bean. The demonic bean wouldn’t be able to pull the wool over anyone’s eyes, or to be more exact, over the monks eyes, if they got their hands the lantern.

Anyway, Jack had sent his Jack-bots after both parties. As bots, monks and Hannibal fought, he snuck after the Wu. Yet just as he was about the snag the wu, one of his Jack-bots crashed into him thanks to one of the monks sending it flying. Which now left Jack in his current state, in pain and trying to get back up.

After the third or so try, he can’t really remember, he stopped trying to get up. Every time he had tried, his back would scream in protest and his vision swayed as he felt horribly lightheaded. Okay then, no getting up. He would just crawl away to safety, since that was all that he could do at the moment. He was defenseless since he was injured and his Jack-bots were destroyed. And even if the robots weren’t all destroyed, there would only be very few left that soon be gone. So it was in his best interest to get as far away from the fighting monks and glorified jellybean. He would just end up in more pain of he stayed in the crossfire.

He was only able to drag himself deep into an alleyway a few feet where he fell. The damage that had been dealt only moments before was taking its toll. He was not a strong fighter, or fighter in general, to begin with. The impact from earlier was too much for his body to take. His vision was already starting to go dark. Hopefully the monks would help him out, but that was unlikely. Damn...being uncurious in the slums of a big city was so not a good thing. That was the last thought he had before oblivion took him.

********Page Break******

Jack groaned as sleep started to release its grip on him. He did not want to wake right now. His upper back ached and his head was killing him. And to top it all off, someone was poking him. He softly snarled at the one poking him and tried to swat them away. The person stopped, and he was grateful for that. That is till they continued poking him again a moment later.

“...knock it off Wuya...” Jack moaned annoyed. He was in no mood to deal with the helin hag. In fact, after the beating he experienced yesterday, he was in no mood to deal with anyone....And yet the poking continued. Oh that did it! “I said knock it off Wuya.” He growled as he blearily glared at the the one annoying him.

It took him a minute or two for his eyes to focus. When they finally did focus, he found that there were a pair of pale yellow eyes staring at him instead of dark green, and said eyes were too close for comfort. A few second later, a high pitched girly scream tore its way out of his throat as he jumped. The owner of the eyes jumped back in alarm at his shout before giggling at his huddles form under the blanket. The person then went off happy screaming something in Japanese while running off.

A moment later, people started to fill the room he was in. Well, not really filling in, it was more like peeking in on him. Though it sill made Jack cower even more under the blanket. He was in a place he didn’t recognize with people he didn’t know. Anyone would be a little scared in that kind of situation, even more so if they were wounded.

The people watching him were all murmuring to each other. It was a little hard to figure out what they were saying because they were speaking in Japanese. But it wasn’t that hard to figure out, they were probably talking about him.

A single shout quieted the voices. The shout was soon followed by footsteps. The footsteps entered the room Jack was in and stop next to him. “Easy there, it’s okay. They’re just curious is all.” The new comer soothed, speaking english, as he kneeled down. He sound like he was dealing with a timid and wounded animal. Well that wasn’t too far off.

Jack cautiously peeked out from blanket. The first thing he saw was bronze colored eyes. He froze, thinking that the person was his idol Chase Young. But he soon relaxed some after studying the eyes further. Yes the person had the same colored eyes as Chase, but they were warm and kind, not cold and indifferent like the Dragon’s.

“Here, you’re probably in pain correct?” The stranger replied gently as he held out a bottle of water in one hand and some pills in the other. Jack eyed the objects for a moment before studying the person’s face. He had wild semi-long dirty blond hair that was held back by red cloth that had some of his bangs sticking out from under it and framing his face and hanging in his eyes. His has such sharped and defined features that he looked animalistic, feral. But his feral looks were softened greatly by the kind and concerned look that adorned his face at the moment.

At Jack’s hesitation, the person said softly, “There just pain relievers, I promise.” Well...the pills did look like pain relievers. Besides, why would the person save Jack if he was just going to poison the boy genius later? So Jack carefully took the pills and water from the other. He popped the pills into his mouth before swallowing them down with a gulp of water.

The teen drained half of the bottle before he handed it back to the blond. “Thanks.” He said gratefully. “It was no problem.” The stranger waved off with a smile. “So what’s your name?” He then asked as he moved his legs till he was sitting with his legs crossed. “Jack, Jack Spicer.” Jack answered. He saw no harm in giving the other his name. “Well I’m Kun.” The stranger, now known as Kun, introduced as he held out his hand. Jack shook the older teen’s hand. Man, the other sure did have one hell of a firm handshake.

“So Jack, what were you doing passed out in an alley?” Kun questioned curiously a little concerned. Oh crap. How was Jack going to explain that one? If he talked about the Wu and Xiaolin losers, the older teen would thing that he was crazy. It would be best to heavily edit his story.

“Well...I umm...I kind of had a run in with some people who threw me about like a rag doll.” Jack answered as he looked away in a bit of shame. It wasn’t a total lie...

A great look of concern formed on Kun’s face. “So a group of people ambushed you in an alley?” Asked sharply. “Pretty much...” Jack said meekly. “Any reason why?” The older teen questioned further. “Because...they...they pretty much don’t like me.” That wasn’t a total lie either.

Kun slightly growled at that. Anyone that could do that to a person just because they didn’t like them sure as hell couldn’t be good people. Meanwhile, Jack flinched at the growl. The other sounded mad. Did he say something wrong?

The blond immediately calmed down at the younger’s flinch. He really needed to watch those animal like tendencies. “Sorry, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at the people who left you beaten and bruised in an alley.” He explained softly. Jack was confused at that. He was so used to people being either annoyed or angry with him, that the thought of someone being angry and offended for him was foreign.

“Anyway, are you hungry?” Kun asked, moving the conversation in a different direction. He had easily caught the younger teen’s confusion. It looked like the other was unused to people being nice to him. That did not sit well with the blond at all. “You’ve been out of it for a good long while, so I’m guessing that it’s been some time since you’ve eaten anything. Besides, it’s usually a good idea to have something than water in your stomach when taking pain relievers.” Kun added further.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach answered for him. He blushed at the growl. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Kun said with a light chuckle. “ _Could one of you please get our guest here some food?_ ” He then asked, in Japanese, the people who were gathered at the door. Some of them nodded before heading off to kitchen.

A moment later, a little girl around the age of eight came running in. She had pale skin, messy long silvery white hair and pale yellow eyes, pale yellow eyes that looked very familiar. Then it hit Jack, those were the same eyes that he had woken up to.

“ _He’s away, he’s awake!_ ” She shouted gleefully as she bounded over to Jack and Kun. “ _Easy there_ Remy, _don’t go startling our guest._ ” Kun playfully chided her. “ _Sorry._ ” Remy apologized with a pout. She was just so excited! She never met someone who was just like her.

Kun chuckled at her before turning his attention back to Jack. “Jack, this is Remy. She’s very excited to meet you because she’s never seen another fellow albino before.” He explained as he pointed to the young girl in question. The young evil genius studied the girl when the other’s words. The girl was indeed an albino like himself. Her skin was pale, paler than normal but had more color than Jack’s skin, meaning that she probably got more sun than him. Her hair was also silvery white like his own, when he didn’t have died bright red that is. Even her eyes were just like his, even if they were pale yellow, the color of a lemon.

She probably had the same weird rare mutation of albinism that he did where instead of the eyes being bright blue, like with most albinos, the eyes were a light color version of what their eyes would have looked like if they weren’t an albino. For example, if Jack wasn’t born an albino, his eyes would have been dark brown in color. So with that thought in mind, the girl’s eyes would have been bright green. That is if she wasn’t born as an albino.

“ _It’s nice to meet you_ Remy.” Jack greeted in Japanese. This surprised both Kun and Remy, along with the other people who were gathered at the door. “You can speak Japanese?” Kun questioned. He wasn’t expecting that. He thought that Jack was a tourist, meaning that the younger teen probably knew little to no Japanese. It looked like he was wrong.

“Yeah, along with a few other languages.” Jack informed. Remy squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around the other albino’s neck. She could talk to the other albino. There was no language barrier, which meant that she could play with the other without problems. Meanwhile, the boy genius let out an ‘omf’ at the hug. The kid was stronger than she looked. Kun just laughed at them. “ _I said easy there_ Remy.” He playfully chided her again as he gently removed the girl from Jack. Remy whined at the lose of contact. “ _But I want to play with my new big brother._ ” “ _You can play with him later._ ” Kun countered as he began to drag her away from the other boy. “ _But I want to play with him now._ ” She whined further as she made grabby hands at Jack.

The boy genius couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before him. Kun was lightly smiling as he held back the little girl who was desperately trying to get him like he was her mother or something. It was both cute and humorous.

His laugh seemed to break whatever tension was in the area, because the rest of people came spilling into the room. Some went about doing their own business, but most of them milled around Jack. The redheaded albino was able to see the faces of the others more clearly now as they asked them questions. They all ranged from different ages, but none of them were old enough to be considered as an adult.

Kun worked to calm them all down, something that Jack was very thankful for. The boy genius wasn’t used to being around so many people, so he was feeling really nervous and awkward about the whole situation. Yet at the same time, it felt kind of nice to be surrounded by people that didn’t want to beat him bloody.

It was with that thought that Jack began to shyly answer the questions he was being asked. With some editing of course.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the bit about the rare form of albinism is absolute BS. It's just something that I pulled out of thin air. True albinism, in humans, is characterized by pale skin, white or very light blond hair and bright blue eyes. The only time an albino has red or pink eyes is if they are an animal. So in other words, pale features and red/pink eyes are traits in an animal with albinism, while pale features and bright blue eyes are traits in a human with albinism. I hope that makes some sense ^^;


End file.
